Kimberly's Adventure in SAO
by IceDragonSlayer42
Summary: What happens when a strange girl with a mysterious past moves to Japan and meets Yuuki Asuna ? What if this girl's family is also involved in the technology world just like Asuna's family ? Why am I asking these questions ? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Started It All**

**A/N: ok so this is my first story that I've ever written and it's tied in with my friend Jeizu Ikari's story so to be able to understand this you have to read his story first i think since it'll eventually also be tied in with that his (it's called **Sword Art Online Jesse's Adventure**) because it's basically what my OC was doing before she met up with his in his story. So that's about it and again this is my first story ever so please no flames and now on with the story**

Once again I'm in the principal's office. Except that this time it isn't to be congratulated for my excellent grades and stuff like that. This time it is because I, Kimberly Manjarrez, got into another fight at school. And yet again it wasn't even my fault, I mean sure occasionally it is my fault but this time it wasn't. It all started when I was playing soccer with some guys in my class during our free period. We were just playing when some guy called Rodney and his friends came and started beating up some of the guys that I was playing with because apparently he had failed his Algebra test because they wouldn't let him cheat off of them. So while everyone else that wasn't getting beat up went to go get help I decided to step in and help the guys so I started defending them which ended up causing an all out fight that was fairly easy to end considering that I had been learning martial arts and other fighting styles since a young age which my family didn't approve of. Although apparently I had gone too far because the leader of the group ended up having a broken arm and had to be taken to the hospital which is what mostly got me sent here in the first place. The worst part is that my family had been notified already about the whole incident, and speak of the devil, they're here and they look like they're ready to rip my head off.

"What were you thinking Kimberly !" said my father

"I was thinking about defending my classmates" I replied

"And so you hyad to broke the other student's arm !?" said my mother

"that was on accident" I said

Suddenly the principal came out of his office

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Manjarrez would you please come in" he said

"Of course" replied my parents "We will be in in a bit"

"You are in big trouble and we will talk about this once we get home, until then I want you to stay here and don't cause anymore trouble, Is that understood ?" said my father in a serious voice

"Yes sir, understood" I replied equally serious

After the meeting that they had with the principal was over we went to the car to go home. All I can Say about the car ride is that it was long and quiet.

Once we got home I noticed a lot of other cars in the driveway of our huge mansion

'Oh great, the whole family is hear' I thought grimly 'time to get ready for a 5 or 6 hour long lecture'

**A/N: ok so I know that this chapter is really short but my friend told me that I needed to hurry up and post it and this is kind of just to get the ball rolling. The next chapter will be longer than this. Much longer. so like I said this is my first story and please no flames  
**

**IceDragonSlayer42**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

**A/N: So here is the Second chapter of my story and as promised it is longer than the first one. So now on with the story.  
**

It's official. The record has been broken. Seven and a half hours of being lectured, not to mention that my whole family, except for my big brother Xavier, decided to come over to join in after they found out what had happened at school, and I'm fairly sure that they would have continued with the lecture if I hadn't interrupted them. Unfortunately that made the lecture turn into a huge argument between me and my whole family that consists of my parents, my four aunts and their husbands, my three uncles and their wives, and my grandparents from both sides of the family. In total it was 20 people against me.

They have always been nagging at me that I should behave more properly because our family is so important so they rarely approved of anything I did. Actually the only thing that they liked is that I was among the top 3 students at school. You see the reason they think that I should act more like them rather than a normal person is because I belong to one of the richest families in the world. My family is so important in the business world that there were people from other companies that were associated with ours that called my princess because I was one of the heirs to the company along with my brother.

"You can't just do whatever you want to Kimberly. Your actions reflect badly on the whole family" said my mother snapping me out of my thoughts

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the perfect little girl you want me to be !" I yelled at my mother because I was so sick of how everyone would always try to control me.

"Why can't you be more like your brother Xavier" said my Aunt Rosaline

"Why can't you just leave me be ! and besides the fight wasn't even my fault ! I was just helping the others" I said

"This isn't the first time that this has happened Kimberly. It's the fifth time this month !" said my father

"And out of those five times only one was my fault and it was on accident" I said

"Kimberly you're not a little kid anymore, you're 14 and you need to start acting your age !" said my Uncle Romeo

"I knew it was a bad idea to allow her to learn martial arts and kendo" said my mother

"Kimberly have you even thought about how all this fighting will affect you in the future ? How it could affect the company's image ?

"No I haven't because it won't affect anything at all" I said

"Honestly Kimberly, we don't even know what we're going to do with you anymore" said my mother

"I know something that you can do with her" said my Uncle Oscar

"And what is that Oscar ?" asked my father

"Well perhaps all she needs is some time away from here" said Uncle Oscar

"What do you mean by that ?" asked Aunt Maribelle

"I mean what if she went to live with Xavier for a while. It would give her some time away from everything and let her think more and it might help her" said Uncle Oscar

"That's not a bad idea. What do you think Rachel and Marcelo ?" Asked Aunt Maribelle to my parents

"Well I don't know, I mean he lives all the way in Japan" said my mother

"Not to mention he's always busy running the Japanese branch of our company" said my father

"But think about it, it could work and it could help her a lot" said Uncle Oscar

"I guess we could try it" said my mother

"We would have to call him and ask but knowing him he'll probably say that it's ok. Are you alright with moving to Japan with your brother Kimberly ?" Asked my father

"Yeah I'm alright with it" I said

"Alright then, I'll call him and ask if he's ok with it" said my father

"Looks like all those lessons that you took to learn the language and the culture are finally going to payoff Kimberly" said Uncle Oscar with a smile

I just nodded my head smiling back

"You should probably start packing Kimberly" said my father "knowing Xavier he'll immediately agree if it's for your benefit"

"Ok I'll go get started" I said and left to go start packing

**A/N: and that's the second chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever. To be honest I had kinda forgotten that I was writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

So just like everyone thought, my brother agreed to letting me stay with him for a while. Which means that after one week I am now at the airport waiting to board my plane to my new life in Japan. The only people that came to see me were my parents and my uncle Oscar, and I'm fairly certain that the only reason my parents came was because I'm their daughter and no other reason. And yet, out of 20 people that enjoy giving me shit about everything I do, only 3 people came. Well I guess uncle Oscar doesn't count because he's really supportive in everything that I do, but still they could have at least called.

"Be sure that you don't cause any trouble for Xavier, Kimberly. Remember that he is doing you a favor by letting you live with him." said my mother

"Try to have some fun while you're there and don't forget to call every now and them" said Uncle Oscar

"Goodbye Kimberly and try to make some friends" said my father

"I will" I said to all of them "I should probably get going, I still have to go through customs and everything"

After they left I went to get in line to go through customs and then wait for the plane.

Time skip (A/N: there's going to be somewhat of a flashback up ahead)

Once I was on the plane I started thinking about what my father had said, Make some friends ? Yeah right as if it were that easy. Everyone at my old school that had tried to be my friend only did it because I belonged to the Manjarrez family and they wanted to try to take advantage of that and get the latest technology that my family's company manufactured. There had only been one person that I had ever truly called my friend. Her name was Ali Cross and she had gone to the same dojo as me for martial arts lessons and had been my sparring partner. She had been the only person that had seen me for who I really was and didn't care what family I belonged to or how much money I had. Unfortunately my mother didn't approve of her and didn't even like her at all and would always try to keep us apart, but that didn't matter to us. Then one day she called me to tell me that she was moving away and she didn't no where she was going. I remember that mother had forbidden me from going to say goodbye to her so Uncle Oscar helped me sneak out once my mother had left to go shopping. Once I had arrived to her house I saw that her family had already packed everything and was getting ready to leave.

"You got here just in time Kimberly, we were just about to leave. Ali is up in her room waiting for you" said her dad

"Thank you" was my only reply and then I took off running up the stairs towards her room

I opened the door and I saw her standing there by the window

"Ali I'm here" I told her

Then she turned around and I saw that she had been crying

"I thought that you wouldn't make it in time" she said

"Oscar helped me sneak out and I'll probably be killed once my mother finds out but it doesn't matter" I said "anyways I brought you something but first I want you to promise me something"

"What is it ?" she asked

"I want you to promise that no matter what happens or how far apart we live from each other that we will always be friends" I said

"Only if you promise the same thing" she replied

"I promise" I told her sincerely

"Then I promise too" she said and with that I pulled a golden necklace that had a cross out of my pocket and showed it to her

"What is that ?" she asked

"It's a necklace" I told her

"Well thank you captain obvious but why do you have it ?" she asked

"It's for you" I said as I handed it to her

"It's beautiful Kimberly thank you" she said with a smile "can you help me put it on ?" She asked so I helped her

"And now it's my turn" she said

"Your turn for what ?" I asked her

"To give you something" she responded "close your eyes" she told me and I complied. I heard her take something out of a box

"Now open them" she said

"You sure are being bossy today" I said while opening my eyes to see what she wanted to show me and that was when I noticed that in her hand she was holding a necklace that had a bunny on a leather chord.

"Let me help you put it on" she said so I let her

"I know that you like bunnies so I thought that this would be a good present for you" she said "Do you like it ?" She asked once she saw that I hadn't said anything

"I love it, thank you Ali" I said

After that we said good bye and she left and I haven't heard from her ever since but I know that no matter what happens she will always be my friend

(A/N: End of flashback)

I honestly don't think that I'l make any friends at this new school that my brother enrolled me in. And then there is the fact that I hadn't seen Xavier in 6 years due to the fact that he was a genius and he had graduated early and had already started attending a prestigious university when my father decided that he was prepared enough at the age of 18 to start running one of the Kitre Enterprises branches. So he moved to Japan when I was 8 and left me all alone with my parents. Xavier and Oscar were the only ones that were ever there for me when I was in trouble with my family, which is one of the reasons why Uncle Oscar suggested that I move to Japan and that Xavier agreed so easily. They knew that I just wanted to live a regular life, not a life where I had to strive to be perfect and please everyone in my family. They're the ones that made life bearable by telling my parents to let me do sports, kendo, martial arts classes, and special classes where I learned everything that there is to know about Japan. So now I'm actually really happy that I can finally see Xavier.

Once I stopped thinking I noticed that 2 hours had passed. I guess I should try to sleep for the rest of the 13 hour trip. After I woke up I realized that I'd been asleep for 10 hours so I just listened to music for an hour.

Once the plane landed and I got through customs and everything I went to look for my brother since he had said that he was going to take the day off to pick me up and show me around. After about 5 minutes I spotted him waving at me.

"Hi Xavier" I said

"Hi Kimberly, how was your flight" he asked

"Boring, although I slept through most of it" I said

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Xavier

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said thinking about how my new life might be and actually I have a feeling that it's going to be great, and who knows, just maybe I could make a good friend


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**ok so I finally got chapter 4 done and I'm starting already on Chapter 5 so hopefully I can post it soon. Also this chapter starts on a Friday which is the day that Kimberly arrived and somewhat leads to Sunday and the next chapter starts on Monday**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sword Art Online **

* * *

As it turns out Xavier also lives in a mansion, just one that isn't quite as big as the one my parents own. He also has a maid that is in her late forties, her name is Kinoshita Haru **(A/N: her name is last name then first name)** and she's really nice and Xavier calls her Haru-San so I guess I'll just call her Kinoshita-San. So now all I have to do is unpack all of my stuff and get ready so that Xavier can take me to fill out all the required documents to start a new school. As I'm unpacking I take out a black box and open it, in it is the Nerve Gear that Xavier sent me along with a few prototype games. Once I'm finished I got downstairs to let Xavier know.

"Xavier, I'm done unpacking now"

"Good, now that you're done we can leave, but first these are for you" he says handing me a sleek, black laptop and a brand new cell phone "I have taken the liberty of putting a few important numbers in the phone already"

"Numbers for what ?" I ask

"Just the home phone, my cellphone number, the number to my office, and Haru-san's number" he says

"Oh ok, those are probably the only one's that I'll have in there anyways" I say softly

"Kimberly I know what you think about people who supposedly want to be friends with you, but you have to at least give some people a chance. Don't just instantly close-up to everyone because you're afraid that you'll get hurt" he tells me seriously

"Fine, I'll try but I'm not making any promises" I tell him

"That's all I'm asking for" he says "well we should get going if we're going to get to the school in time for you to take the entrance exam"

"Is it hard ?" I ask him

"A bit but it's nothing that you can't handle considering you were at the top of your class" he says with a smile

"All right then let's go" I tell him

Once we are in the car we start talking on the way to the school

"So what kind of school is it anyways ?" I asked him

"It is a private, all-girls school" he says

"How did you manage to find a school like that ?" I asked knowing that he normally wasn't that good at making choices that weren't related to the business world

"One of our business partners has a daughter your age that goes there, so when I told him that you were coming he suggested that I should enter you in that school" he replied

"Oh ok than, I guess it doesn't sound like such a bad school" I told him and then we dropped the conversation

* * *

**Time Skip**

"So how was the exam ?" Asks Xavier when he sees me walk out of the testing room

"Surprisingly, it was fairly easy" I tell him

"Well you get the results back tomorrow and if you passed then you can start on Monday" he tells me

"Wait, so I just got in Japan and you already want me to start school ? Can't I at least get a break for a week ?" I asked hoping that he would allow me to take a week off

"Nope, why do you think I made sure you got here on a Friday ? So that you can rest during the weekend ?" He sad smugly

"So your plan was have me take the entrance exam on the day I get here because you knew that I would pass it easily, so that I would get my results tomorrow and then I would be accepted so I only get to take a break on Sunday and then start school Monday ?" I ask him incredulously

"Yup" is his only response

"Damn you Xavier !" I yell at him angrily to which he only responds with a smile

* * *

**Time Skip to next day**

"Kimberly wake up, the principal called and said that your test results are ready" said Xavier knocking on my door trying to wake me up

"I hate your guts right now Xavier, you do realize that it's barely 7:30 right ?" I ask him groggily

"You can sleep tomorrow, I told him that we would meet him at 8:00" he said

"You were actually serious about not letting me take a break until Sunday, weren't you ?" I ask him as I start getting out of bed

"Yup" he says as he starts to walk away

I then proceed to take a cold shower to see if that helps me wake up, grab something to eat quickly and we are out the door in 15 minutes.

Once we get to the school we see that the principal already has my test results in hand

"Before we begin I would like to inform you that I have not seen test results like these in a long time" says the principal handing the envelope to my brother

Xavier then opens the envelope and stares incredulously at the results, then back at me, then back at the results, the back at me

"I knew you were smart, but I didn't think you were this smart" he says handing the results to me. That is when I see that I got every single question correct

"We would be more than glad to have you here" the principal tells me

"And she would be more than glad to attend school here. In fact can she start this Monday ?" Asks Xavier finally out of his stupor

"But of course she can, in fact I have a uniform for her right here" says the principal pulling a uniform out of a desk drawer. That is when I see what the uniform consists of. A plain, white, long-sleeve, button-up shirt, a blue neck tie, a black blazer with the school logo on it, and finally the worst thing possible, a black skirt.

"Xavier I'm not going to wear a skirt" I whisper to my brother. Xavier knew that I hated wearing skirts and dresses. The only time I ever wore them was when my parents forced me too during events where they could show me off to all the rich friends and I always hated it.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if perhaps she could wear dress pants instead of a skirt ?" Xavier asked the principal

"That is a strange request but I don't see why not" replied the principle

"Thank god I don't have to wear a stupid skirt" I thought to myself

"All that is left now is to give you your schedule and assign you a shoe locker. My secretary can handle all of that so just meet with her and I'll see you on Monday" said the principal

"Thank you for your time sir" I tell him

We then went to go meet with the secretary to discuss the last parts of me entering the school

"When you arrive on Monday I am going to need you to come to the principal's office where he will introduce you to a student that has the same classes as you and she will show you everything that you need to know about" said the secretary

"Very well, thank you for everything" I say as we start to walk out

"Now can we go back home so that I can keep sleeping ?" I ask Xavier once we're in the car

"Not a chance, we still have to go shopping for some things for you" he said

I instantly knew what that meant. It meant that we wouldn't get back home until late at night. Luckily he said that I would be able to sleep all day tomorrow

* * *

**And that is Chapter 4, basically all Kimberly is doing on Sunday is sleeping and I'm not going to just write about that. Next chapter is when she starts school and I wonder who she is going to meet, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: and I present to you chapter 5 which I am actually with how it turned out and I am happy if you are reading this because it means that you got past the first 2 chapters. Now on with the story. :)**

* * *

Luckily, Xavier let me sleep all day yesterday, which means that I am actually feeling pretty good about school today, or at least I would be if I hadn't realized what the date was and what it meant.

"Kimberly hurry up. I have a meeting at the company in 20 minutes" called Xavier through the door just as I finished getting ready

"Coming" I called back.

"Well I guess it's time to go to school" I think to myself

"Kimberly I might be getting out of work late so after school you can either walk home or call Haru-San so that she can tell the chauffeur to pick you up" Xavier told me in the car

"I'll probably just walk, it's not too far away" I tell him while lost in thought

"Hey Kimberly remember what we talked about. You can't instantly shut everyone out, you have to give at least one person a chance. What if you can make another friend like Ali Cross ? You would lose that chance if you shut them out. I know ever since the accident you haven't been the same but that's not an excuse anymore!" Xavier tells me once we get to the school

"I honestly doubt I'll find another friend like her but if you really want me too I guess I can try... Just don't get your hopes up, especially today. . . . . . . Don't mention that again would you." I tell him as I start to get out of the car

"Even if you don't want to accept it..she was my sister too. Sure I may not have been very close with her as you were but in the end she was still my sister. Just try and make a friend like Ali or even better find a group of friends, just be happy today, okay? " he tells me and I just nod and start walking to the school once he drives away.

Once I arrive at the office I see the principle there talking on the phone and he just waves at me to come in. I take a seat and start to look around the office and then I notice a plaque on his desk, Principle Soutarou. At least I know his name now. A few minutes later he hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"Did my secretary inform you about the student helper we will assign you ?" He asked me

"Yes, I was just wondering, why do I needed a helper ?" I asked him

"We though that it would be better for you to have someone to help you get around school considering it is your first year here and you arrived in the middle of the school year" he told me

"Really? I scored higher then anyone here yet you think I need a helper?" I asked him. The principle gave me a look of anger and was about to say something but suddenly there was a knock on the door and the door open to reveal a girl about my age with brown eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"You asked for me to come Principle Soutarou ?" Asked the strange girl

"Yes, do you remember that I spoke to you about helping a new student ?" Said the principle

"Of course" replied the girl

"Well I would like you to meet her, Manjarrez Kimberly I would like to introduce you to Yuuki Asuna" said the principle introducing us to each other

"Im sorry you got stuck with me Yuuki-San, do try not to waste to much of my time." I tell her extending my hand for a handshake

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine. I like your attitude. " she says shaking my hand and giving me a warm smile. After all the introductions are done, there is still some time before classes start so we go to home room so that I can meet the teacher.

"Don't you think this is rather bothersome Yuuki-san" I tell her

"You can just call me Asuna if you would like too and this is no bother at all" she says with a smile

Once we get to the classroom she introduces me to the teacher, Hanazono-sensei, and the teacher tells me to go wait outside the classroom once class starts so that she can introduce me to the rest of the class.

"Students I would like you to meet a new student that recently moved here, please help her accustom to the school. You may come in now" I hear her say through the door so I walk in and the first person I notice is Asuna kindly waving at me so I just smile back at her.

"Please state your name and tell us a few things about yourself" says Hanazono-sensei

"Hello my name is Manjarrez Kimberly, I recently moved here from the United States and I live with my older brother. From now on you will all fear me." I tell the class

"Very well, you may go take a seat at the empty desk next to Asuna-chan" says the teacher so I proceed to go sit down and while I'm sitting there I can feel people staring and whispering stuff about me.

"Why is she wearing pants, I thought we all had to wear skirts ? Isn't that against the dress code?"

"She looks like a trouble-maker"

"Do you think maybe she moved here because of behavioral issues ?"

I stand up from my desk and walk up to the girls whispering about me. At first I just stood there with everyone's eyes on me, then I started throwing punches at all three of them. It took the entire home room class to stop me, and instead of being sent to the office I was put outside and was told to spend the rest of home room here and think about what I've done.

Once I was back in the class I noticed that the three girls weren't in there. "I guess they were taken to the nurse's office". Even after three classes the whispering and staring wouldn't stop and I was honestly getting sick of it.

_"Damn judgemental idiots, I knew it wouldn't be any different here than at my old school. I can't believe that I actually agreed to trying to make friends here. So far the only person that hasn't been joining in on the staring and whispering is Asuna, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. For all I know she could be exactly the same as all of these other girls"_ I think to myself during the third class of the day, suddenly the bell rings signaling the lunch period. I immediately brace myself preparing for a barrage of questions when Asuna reaches over and practically drags me out of my seat, barely giving me enough time to grab my bento. After we're finally out of the classroom she continues to drag me all over the school campus. Finally we end up on the roof.

"What was that all about ?" I ask her utterly confused

"I could tell that you were a bit tense so I decided to bring you here away from everyone else and I wanted to talk to you about the fight." said Asuna who just sat on the ground and begun eating.

"What about the fight?" I ask her

"Well for starters, why did you think that that was a good idea ?" She asked me

"I didn't, I wasn't thinking. I was just tired of hearing them talk shit about me as if they knew me ! As if they knew what I've been through ! It's exactly the same as my old school, everyone thought that they knew me, when really they didn't know anything about me !" I say as I start punching a wall. That's when I start to notice the pain and realize the my knuckles are bleeding. Apparently I've been punching a brick wall this whole time.

"Calm down and let me see your hands" she tells me as she grabs my hands and starts to inspect them. "You're lucky that you didn't break one of your hands right now, but we should still go to the nurse's office to wrap them up" she tells me as she starts leading me towards the nurse's office.

"Why are you helping me ?" I ask her softly as she starts cleaning the wounds

"Because you seem like you need help" she responds calmly

"I'm sorry, it's just that today is a really stressful day for me" I apologize sincerely

"It's fine and no one is blaming you for being stressed, after all it's your first day of school here" she says as she finishes up

"That's not what I meant" I mutter under my breath so that she couldn't hear me

"Well the bell is going to ring soon, so we should be getting back to class" she tells me to which I just respond with a nod and follow her out of the room.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Once we got to class everyone became silent as soon as I walked in and they noticed my fists had been bandaged.

Time skip to end of school day

Finally, the last bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow Manjarrez-San" said Asuna

"Just call me Kim and thank you for helping me with my hands" I say as I wave goodbye to her and make my way out of the school to where a see an angry Xavier waiting for me in the car. "Oh shit" are my only thoughts as I get in the car.

"So did anything happen in school today ?" He asks me trying to get me to confess

"I met my student helper" I say with a sheepish smile

"That's not what I heard" he told me

"I'm not too sure about what you heard but my student helper seemed nice" I say still trying to avoid the subject

"Kimberly, I heard that you broke three girls's noses in a fight that you suddenly started, even though I told you to make friends !" He yells at me

"I didn't start shit ! They're the ones who thought they knew me enough to be able to start judging me when they don't know anything !" I yelled back at him

"Kimberly I know what day it is and I know that you always get like this around this time every year ever since the accident, but you can't just start throwing punches at people. You need to learn to control yourself. You know she never liked it when you got into a fight." Xavier told me

"I told you not to mention that again" I say to him as I tighten my fist and cover my eyes with my bangs. That's when he notices my hands.

"What happened to your hands ?" He asks me

"I punched a brick wall" I tell him softly to which he just sighs

"I'll let it slide this time Kimberly, but I don't want it to happen again is that understood ?"he tells me

"Understood" is my only response

"And don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad" he says

"Thank you"

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, especially once I got Xavier to stop bringing up the accident. I thought that maybe I could finally put the whole thing behind me, at least that was what I thought until tonight when I had the dream again. Everywhere I looked I saw blood, and the place where the blood was coming from was a small body that was laying in the road. I suddenly woke up screaming before I was able to see the face on the body. But I knew that if I had seen it, it would have been like looking in a mirror.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter 5, to those of you who have actually taken the time to read past the first two chapters I would like to say thank you :) and I honestly appreciate it. So who was Xavier talking about ? Who is this sister that he mentioned ? Why doesn't Kimberly want him to talk about it ? What is so important about that date ? And what was Kimberly's dream about ? So many unanswered questions. I will answer them eventually because they will help lead the story. So please rate and review**


End file.
